


Save Me (Septiplier [Jacksepticeye/Markiplier])

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Cancer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Major Illness, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The rewrite of this story is Hold You Like I'm Going To Lose You. If you get annoyed by how slow I am at updating that, this is the story for you. If you want to see the rewrite and how much better it is compared to this because I'm actually sitting there and making a real effort/finished this story, than the other story is best for you.)</p><p>Jack has had his boyfriend for over 3 years now, and Mark knows exactly how that boyfriend is. It's steadily getting worse, until Jack goes missing for a week and a half.</p><p>Mark has the ticket ready to go to Ireland, but what will he see when he gets there? He saw the hospital video, the 'car crash injuries', but he doesn't know how to handle a concussed Jack. </p><p>How will Mark feel knowing he had promised Jack that he wouldn't tell anyone in PAX East, which let this happen? Will Jack realize that when he leaves Ace, someone will be there, someone to love and hold him instead of beat him down?</p><p>Follow me on this rollercoaster of abuse, pain, rape, depression, happiness, love, life, and a little (consensual) sexy times with Mark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Gone Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is set to the song Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay.

Jack flinched harshly as Ace's voice yelled, "You moron! I told you- I fuckin TOLD you to behave while we were out! Did you listen?" Jack stayed silent, looking down. Ace grabbed him by his neck and pushed Jack's face up, choking him. "I asked, did you fuckin listen?!"

"N-n-no-o-o..." Jack whimpered as Ace pushed him into a wall and let go. Jack slid to the floor. "Go do your idiotic YouTube thing. Just leave me alone... Pathetic." Ace left him as Jack shuddered on the floor. He stood, choking back tears, and rushing up to his recording room.

He didn't automatically record, instead he hesitated only a moment before Skyping Mark. Mark answered quickly. " Hey Ja- what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, and Jack rubbed his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Nothing."

"There's obviously something wrong, Jack. Tell me." Mark said firmly, and Jack took a shaky breath but kept his mouth firmly shut. "Jack, please..." Mark pleaded, voice cracking slightly. "... It's A-!"

The door behind Jack burst open and he cried out in surprise before giving a sob. "I didn't tell you that you could go on Skype, you worthless bitch, did I?!" Ace growled, and Mark's jaw set angrily. "N-no-o, I-i'm s-s-or-ry..."

"Not fuckin good enough." Ace ended the call and Mark jumped up in surprise. What-no, what was he supposed to do? He tried Skyping a few times, Jack didn't answer. He tried calling and texting, but all he got was 'The number you have dialed is not in service at this time.' 

Mark was panicking, wiping at warm tears that were starting to cascade down his cheeks. He quickly looked for the closest plane ride to Ireland, but it was 1 and a half weeks away. Mark quickly bought one and calmed himself. Jack was going to be ok... Right?

The next day Jack had uploaded no videos. Mark tried hard to not get automatically panicked. When he didn't upload the next day, worry bubbled up more. Mark's videos were now just ones he had already stored. He hadn't recorded since Jack's Skype.

He was getting worried tweets asking what happened to Jack, and he had to truthfully answer that he didn't know. Felix called him on Skype.

"What happened to Jack?" He asked, and Mark rubbed a hand on his face. "I don't know, but I know Ace is..." Mark swallowed. "Abusing him?" Felix finished. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I could tell Jack wasn't doing well, and I didn't trust Ace when we met." Felix explained, running a hand through his hair. Mark nodded, he hadn't either. "I'm going to Ireland in 3 days, my plane leaves then. Would you go as well?" Felix nodded. "Of course. Marzia is down doing her own thing, I have some free time. I only live in Brighton, East Sussex. I could have a huge road trip there."

Mark accepted this. "Uh, I'm going to get going, have to get to bed. At least try, anyways." They clicked off the call and Mark changed before jumping into bed.

Mark didn't get much sleep that night, or the next. Worry still gnawed at his stomach in an uncomfortable was as he thought of the Irish man going through abuse.

He had been with Ace for as long as Mark could remember. Ever since Jack had started YouTube. Even about 3/4ths of a year before. Mark groaned and went to his computer.

Jack had uploaded a video. From the hospital. Mark immediately clicked it. "I'm sorry for the week without a video I, uh... I was in a car accident, I believe? Sorry, I got a concussion, they say I'll have my full memory back in about 2 days." He didn't look like he'd been in a car crash.

Some if his fans noticed, Mark realized, going through the comments. 'That doesn't look like car crash wounds'. 'Someone beat up Jack!'. 'He's going through abuse, isn't he?'. 'How do we report it?'. 'I bet it's that awful boyfriend of his.' 'what's mark felix and the others doing about this'.

That last comment struck him. What was be supposed to do? Probably make a video saying where he was going, and why. He had to go tomorrow, and he needed them to know that he knew what was happening with Jack. Felix had seen the video too, commenting on the last comment, 'We're already heading to Ireland. Jack'll be alright.' Mark didn't know if he believed that. Wanted it, yes. Believe, not so much. Hoped, yes. Knew, no.

Mark set up his webcam and messed with his floof, before turning on the camera. "Alright, I'm pretty sure everyone has heard about Jack's new video. If you haven't, I'll put it in the description and an annotation."

He took a deep breath. "I saw a comment asking what me, Felix, and the others were going to do about the obvious abuse Jack is suffering from. About a week and a half ago, when Jack went missing, I bought a plane ticket to Ireland for tomorrow." Mark exhaled. "I might not be able to upload any videos for awhile, don't worry about me, ok?"

He ended the video with his usual outdo and started editing the video to add Jack's video when he mentioned it and the comment at the bottom of the screen when it was mentioned, before uploading, putting the info in, and putting in the annotation.

He leaned back, looking over at his two cases that were packed. He had packed them a few days ago in advance to make sure that he would be ready for tomorrow. Mark wasn't sure if he was ready mentally. What was he going to see? He knew Jack looked bad, but what if he acted different, or Mark met Ace again. He didn't want that. Oh, he hated Ace ever since that day at PAX East... He hated PAX East that year, if only because he made a promise that caused all this, that could kill Jack. Mark rested his head on the desk in his room and cried. He cursed and went to bed. He wasn't getting much sleep that night, either.


	2. Part 2: PAX East Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark found out about the abuse.

Jack finished packing his clothes, ready to get to PAX. "Ready?" He asked Ace excitedly, bouncing on his feet. Ace gave him a flat look. "You're so annoying when you're excited, you know that?" Jack's smile wavered and he stopped bouncing. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized. "Let's just get this over with." Ace grumbled, roughly yanking Jack's arm. He pulled Jack toward the door. Jack gave a grunt and whine, crying out when Ace's grip got tighter. He was going to bruise.

They put their things in the cab waiting for them and got in the back. "... Ace, I-" Jack was cut off by Ace turning and pinning his arms to the seat. Jack's heart leapt into his throat. "A-Ace, I d-don't want to r-right n-no-now..." Ace's hand slowly crawled up Jack's thigh. "Too bad."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Mark slammed his hand on his desk as his character in the RPG maker game screamed and died. He hated this game, it was a good thing he wasn't going to record himself play this game, ever. Or Free Ice Cream. Mark shivered. He HATED that game with a burning passion. Had nightmares the night after of him being a little kid and going through that. He usually ended up as Lily in those dreams.

He looked at the clock. It was time to get to the airport, he had to be there on time this time. Mark stood and turned off his computer, grabbed his suitcases, and headed out to wait for his cab. He only waited for 1 and a half minutes.

He got to his hotel about 5 hours later, setting his things down. He was exhausted and had jetlag, but he wanted to meet Jack face to face before he went to sleep. 

Mark left his room and knocked on Jack's room. The door slowly opened, not enough for him to see inside. "... Jack?" Mark asked softly, and the person inhaled sharply. "M-Mark?" Jack's voice asked.

Worry settled into Mark's stomach. What was going on? "Are you ok?" The door closed for a moment, and he was left standing there in shock. Then the door opened to Jack in a hoodie, a fake smile plastered on his face. Mark looked in horror at his arms. Jack's smile fell. He looked down and realized his sleeves were rolled up. He immediately shut the door. "Jack? Jack!" Mark yelled urgently. Jack's arms... There were bruises, hand marks, and welts all over them! "Please open the door, Jack!" He pleaded, voice cracking.

Jack opened the door, frown set on his face. His sleeves were covering his arms this time, and he looked blank, eyes dead. "Jack? What- who did this to you?" Mark whispered. Jack swallowed. "You can't tell anyone if I tell you..." Mark stiffened. He didn't want to leave Jack to this abuse, but if Jack didn't want... Mark was having a hard time with his morals.

"Alright." Mark finally said. "My boyfriend Ace." Jack admitted, and Mark shut his eyes. "Oh Jack... I can't... That bastard..." Mark finally growled. Jack didn't answer, just loosely crossed his arms. "Where is he?"

"At a bar. He's getting drunk and eating dinner." Jack answered. "Have you eaten yet?" Mark asked quietly, and Jack shook his head. "Go with me to dinner." Mark said gently. Jack looked around himself, chewing his lip. "Ok." He whispered.

Jack followed Mark out and locked the door behind him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Bob and Wade and some other people are at a dinner, do you want to go see them or go just with me?" Jack worried his lip again. " We can do whatever you want."

"But what do you want?" Jack looked into Mark's eyes. "... Kinda want to go to the dinner with the others." Mark nodded and helped him down the hall. "Ok, let's go." 

Jack had fun at the dinner. He hung out with Mark and his friends, was silly all night, and didn't have to worry about Ace until late. It was really late when Jack checked the time.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up. "What's wrong?" Mark asked in concern. Jack looked over at him. "I'm late." He said, breathing quick. Mark's eyes widened and he jumped up along with Jack. "I'll get you too your hotel room."

"What's wrong?" Wade asked in confusion. Jack was panicking still. "I... I can't tell you." Mark said reluctantly. Jack relaxed a little. Mark quickly said goodbye and pulled Jack to the street, quickly calling for a cab.

Mark helped Jack to his hotel room. Jack's eyes were filled with tears, and his breathing was still odd. Mark looked behind him at his hotel room. He debated on whether to bring Jack to his room or knock on Jack's door. Jack would be safe for tonight at his room but be in trouble with Ace the next day. But Jack was already going to be in trouble anyways, and he didn't want to add more...

"Do you want to spend the night at my hotel room?" Mark asked softly. Jack bit his cheek. "I don't want to go into there, but I don't want to get harmed..." Mark held him gently. "I can keep you safe." Mark promised.

"Ye, until the end of PAX East, and then I'm back with him." Jack said softly. Mark frowned and nodded. "I understand." Jack swallowed and knocked on the door. A blonde with bright blue eyes and a plain white t-shirt opened the door. "Goddamnit, Jack, where were you?! Get inside!" Ace ripped Jack out of Mark's grasp, causing Mark to flinch. "Who the hell are you?" Ace growled at Mark. Mark grit his teeth.

"That's Mark. He's my friend, remember?" Ace turned and glared at Jack. He turned back to Mark. "I think you should go." Ace snarled, slamming the door. Mark stepped back, eyes wide. There was a sharp slamming sound and a cry of pain- Jack. Mark wanted to kick the door open and save Jack.

Jack gave a scream and Mark went backwards, falling to the floor. "No-no-no, please, I don't-!" Jack pleaded, before giving another cry. Mark started crying as he listened, covering his face. "Please!" Jack screamed, before it went quiet. Mark sobbed and ran into his room. He hated being this helpless. Mark leapt into his bed and curled in on himself, covering himself with the blanket. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!"


	3. Part 3: Doesn't Look Like A Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Felix have made it to Ireland. But Mark's just done something collosaly stupid.

Mark stood in the airport tiredly, looking forlorn in the corner as he waited for his plane to board. He knew he would be sitting for a long time, so he decided to stand until it was time to sit. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He hoped he didn't have to pee again before his plane left.

"Are you Markiplier?" Mark turned to see a teenaged girl holding a bag. "Er, yeah, who are you?" He asked as the girl set down her suitcase and handed him the paper gift bag. "Just a fan. I got everyone I knew to make Jack something. Cards, art, there's even a Septiceye Sam in there." She said, before rubbing her face. "You're going to see Jack, right? Would you give it too him?" Mark blinked in surprise at the girl and nodded numbly.

The girl smiled, thanked him, and walked off. "Now boarding 5C, to Dublin, Ireland." The voice on the intercom system said unemotionally. That was his plane.

Felix was nearly there, only 2 towns over, when he got the text that Mark had boarded the plane. Felix shot him a quick text of 'see you there' and parked at a hotel. He needed to sleep badly before he fell asleep at the wheel and then there really WOULD be a car crash.

Mark would probably get there last even if Felix did sleep. Felix was nearly there, only about 3 hours away, and Mark was 7 hours away. That sounded like he was the hare and Mark was the tortoise. Felix decided he didn't care, booked a room, and went to sleep.

Mark wanted to start drinking. The cart that the lady was bringing around with food and drinks had alcohol on it, and Mark really wanted some. However, he needed a level head, so he chose instead to pull out his computer and try to occupy his mind before he got to Dublin. The worker's voice came over the intercom to turn of electronics, so he put his stuff away, put up his tray, and waited. They were descending.

Jack was drugged out of his mind. Painkillers galore, so much he was nearly asleep. Suddenly his door burst open and there was Mark and Felix, panting harshly. "... What 'r ya two doin here...?" Jack asked.

"Sirs, sirs, visiting hours are over!" A nurse said urgently, eyes wide. "Please, I haven't seen him in forever and I'm so worried!" Mark pleaded with her. The woman bit her lip. "Alright... I-if the patient wants you two in here I can overlook you for about 10 minutes, but then you have to leave." She looked to Jack, who nodded. "10 minutes." She warned, walking off.

Mark turned to Jack. "What happened?" He asked gently. "Car Crash." Came Jack's blank voice. "I mean really. Felix already knows-!" Jack looked up at Mark with a shocked and hurt look. "Y-you told him?" Mark quickly shook his head. "No, he figured it out himself, guessed-!"

"And you didn't get him away from that thinking?!" Jack cried. Felix looked between the angry Jack and the shocked Mark. "I trusted you to keep that secret! If you really wanted to know, Ace got angry with me for Skyping you. He raped me, made sure I knew I was his and no one else's problem, and beat me." Jack admitted in a blank voice.

Both Felix's and Mark's stomachs tightened. "He… He fucking… That son of a bitch." Felix growled. "I'm going to kill him!" Mark snarled angrily, just as the nurse came back. "Y-you're 10 minutes are-!"

"Yeah, we're leaving." Mark answered roughly, and Felix followed Mark out. "… Hold on." Mark turned back to the room and handed Jack the bag. "Some fans wanted you to have it." Mark said bluntly, turning back to leave. "Mark!" Jack's voice came from the room, but Mark ignored it, rushing off. "MARK!"

Felix's hotel room only had one bed, so Mark had to get his own. His dreams were haunted by the things he had heard on that night at PAX East. Had Jack been… Raped, just across the hall, and he hadn't bothered to save him, just cry himself to sleep? Mark couldn't sleep.

He got up out of the bed and got changed , looking for a way to distract himself from the nightmares. He felt like a terrible person, a terrible friend. Mark walked across the street to the bar and sat at the counter. That's when he heard it, across the bar, at a table booth.

"... Got landed in the hospital.… Worried people might find out... The sex is amazing." Mark turned in time to see Ace, the blonde douche bag. His jaw set angrily and he downed his drink before walking over to him.

"The hell do- Mark?" Ace asked, and Mark punched him straight in the face. Ace cried out and Mark left the bar, going to his hotel again. He went straight to Felix's room. "What's wrong, Mark?" Felix asked, concerned.

"I just punched Ace in the face." Mark admitted, paling. What had he done? What about poor Jack who would be the most likely candidate for 'consequences'? "That's good, he deserved it." Felix said, confused on why Mark was panicking.

"What about Jack?!" Mark shrieked urgently. Realization dawned on Felix's face, and he turned as white as a sheet. Mark jumped as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He quickly whipped it out and answered the phone. Mark's vision swam and he got dizzy. "What's wrong?" Felix asked quietly. "... Jack's been taken in to surgery."


	4. Part 4: I Love You, I'll Admit It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is so worried that he admits something huge. How will Jack react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to MEMEME part 2 while reading this, but don't watch the video, and not 1 and 3. Hope you don't hate the ending too much.

Mark was panicking too much to go alone, or even attempt to drive, so Felix jumped into his car and drove them to the hospital. "This is all my fault..." Mark murmured, tears dripping from his eyes. He felt horrible, he had just been so angry at Ace because goddamnit the man was hurting his best friend! Mark's stomach tightened again as he thought of how Ace had RAPED Jack. 

"This is not your fault, bro. You saw Ace and got pissed off because he r... He ra… That sicko." Felix's hands tightened around the steering wheel and his teeth gritted. He was furious as well, Jack was one of his close friends, and for him to have been tortured that whole time... He hated feeling this helpless."

Mark's knee bounced up and down as he breathed oddly. "Do you know what happened?" Felix asked. Mark shook his head, worried. What the hell could Ace had done with Jack in the hospital, anyways? Surgery made it sound like Jack could die... 

The car stopped and Mark immediately flung open the door and ran. "Mark, wait-! … Fuck!" Felix's voice yelled, but Mark didn't stop. Felix cursed again and shut the car door, locking the car.

Mark hurriedly rushed up the stairs and to the front desk. "Where is he?!" He asked urgently. The poor man at the desk blinked in surprise and confusion. "Wh-who?" Mark groaned. "Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin, where the hell is he?!" The man at the desk looked between Mark and the computer. "I-I don't-!' Mark gave a strangled yell and slammed his hand on the desk before running to Jack's previous room.

He stopped at the door, chest tightening. Jack lay on the hospital bed, drying blood on his clothing. His eyes were shut and his breathing was irregular. Mark could feel himself panicking at how deathly Jack looked. He pushed his glasses up.

"His stitches busted open." Mark jerked at the voice that cut through his thoughts, not having noticed anyone else in the room. "Someone took the pain meds, poor guy was in so much pain. Body almost went into shock." The nurse said in sympathy, as she fixed the IV pump. "... How did his stitches open?" Mark asked softly. 

"Not sure. They were ripped open." She said off handedly. Mark watched her leave and dropped to his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks. Pain flitted through his throat as his crying got to the next stage. Felix ran into the room, hands on his knees. He breathed heavily, not used to running a lot since his job WAS playing video games, before straightening. "What happened?"

"His stitches busted open… Someone stole his pain meds... Almost went into shock..." Mark quoted to Felix. The slightly younger man ran a hand through his hair and blew a breath before asking, "What do we do?" Mark bit his cheek. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. 

They were able to spend the night at the hospital because of the scare, and because Mark demanded it, and Felix yelled until it was allowed. Mark sat next to Jack's bed the whole time, holding one of his hands. He didn't sleep that night, not that he cared. As long as Jack was safe, Mark was fine.

Jack awoke to his hand sandwiched between 2 warm somethings. He opened his eye, vision blurred a moment before it cleared. Mark was seated next to him, holding Jack's hand between his own. He was back to being on a fluffy cloud of pain drugs. Jack pushed himself upward. "You ok, Jack?" Mark asked softly.

Jack nodded softly, wincing as his new stitches felt weird in his stomach and legs. "What do the doctors say happened?" Mark asked, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack looked forward. "I had to make a lot of lies for them to think anything other than abuse. Not sure what they think now." Mark looked down and rested his head on the bed.

Jack rested onto the bed as Felix awoke. "Hey Felix." Jack greeted with a soft smile. "Hey Jack. I haven't seen you in months. You doing well?" Felix asked weakly. Jack blinked, looked around him, then back at Felix. "... I'm just perfect." He said, barely veiled sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Felix blushed a little and sat back. "... About Ace-!" Mark was cut off by Jack wrenching his hand out of Mark's grasp. "Please, please don't make me talk about this." Jack pleaded. Mark hesitated, looking to Felix, before giving a nod. "Ok, I won't."

Jack nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. He fell asleep and his hand went slack. Mark gave a relieved sigh and turned to Felix. " How are we supposed to save him?" Felix didn't answer right away, biting his cheek.

"You like him, don't you?" Felix asked, and Mark blushed. "Well, I mean... Yes, I do. I like him, I want to date him, I want him to be SAFE." Mark admitted. Felix stayed silent, knowing that he would continue.

"I want to kiss him goodnight and good morning every day. I want to play video games and watch movies and hold him and love him." Mark said, rubbing his eyes as tears started to pour down his cheeks. "And I want to kill that asshole that's been beating my love and fucking RAPING him!" Mark yelled.

Jack's eyes opened and he sat up. "Do you really mean all that?" Mark stiffened and turned. "You heard all that?" He asked in trepidation, breathing slowing. He was afraid Jack was going to get angry again, or worse, reject him.

"Do you mean all that?" Jack repeated, enunciating every word so that Mark would know he wanted this answered. Mark forced himself to breath deeply, taking off his glasses. "Yes. I love you, I'll admit it!" Jack swallowed harshly. "Mark... I can't be with you. I-!" Mark felt like his heart was suddenly crushed, pain stabbing at his chest. More tears blurred his vision as he turned and ran out the room, ignoring Jack's voice. "MARK!"


	5. Part 5: Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's telling what happened to him, Ken, Bob, and Wade have arrived, and Mark's not hurting so much anymore.

Jack cursed and covered his face with his hands. "Felix... I want to be with him, but not only would that get Ace angry with me… He could do something to Mark." Felix watched Jack for a moment. " Do you want to be free of Ace?"

"Fuck ye, I never want to be with him ever again, but how am I supposed to leave him?" Jack asked. Felix stood. "You have to admit to the police, get the doctors to really understand what happened. And Mark would be there with you every step of the way." Jack looked down into his lap. "But I'm..."

"It's ok to be afraid. You can still do this if your afraid. We'll protect you, and we can get some of our other friends, like... Ken!" Felix suggested, the first person to come to mind. Jack rubbed his face. "And Bob and Wade?" Jack added.

Felix nodded. "Whoever you want." He said gently. "And they'd find out…?" He asked weakly. Felix gave a slower nod this time, and Jack bit his lip. "... Ok." Felix sighed in relief. "We're going to get you out of this and into a relationship with Mark."

Jack smiled softly at Felix, rubbing one of his eyes. "I don't know about forcing them to come to Ireland though. If I was in America, since they all live there, it'd be easier." Jack frowned.

"They'd come in a heartbeat. They're your friends, and they worry." Felix quickly whipped out his phone. "Speaking of worry, I should go find Mark. I'll be right back, bro." Jack nodded as Felix sprinted off. He was still afraid as all hell, but if it meant not having to go through all that anymore, AND to be with Mark… Jack snuggled into his bed. He could be brave.

Mark was on the floor with his back lay on the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest, face pressed into them. His tears had soaked his jeans by now, but he didn't care. He heard someone running toward him... "I don't want to talk, Felix." Came his muffled voice.

"Mark, Jack didn't reject you. He likes you back, he was just afraid Ace might do something to YOU." Felix said, dropping to sit next to him. Mark looked up at him. "Really?"

"And he wants to tell the police and have his friends here. I've already texted Ken, he hasn't answered yet. Jack wants to tell everyone." Mark let this new information sink in, picking up his glasses from the floor. "Who else did he want?" Mark asked softly. "He said Bob and Wade."

Mark's phone was out immediately. He had to get a hold of them. Felix was looking at his newest text. 'That fucking bastard hurt Jack?! I'm getting to Ireland don't you worry.' Mark received similar texts from Bob and Wade.

A few days later, Jack was fidgeting on the hospital bed, surrounded by the friends he had chosen, plus Felix and Mark. The police officer stood in front of them, note pad out. "Can you start with the first time he hurt you?" The man asked.

Jack took a shaky breath, and Mark squeezed his hand gently. Jack exhaled slowly and started, " It was a few dates in and I was at his house. He got mad at me because I was too loud at dinner and he... Pushed me to the wall and choked me..." Jack closed his eyes at the memory.

Ken's hand curled into a fist. "That asshole." Bob nodded. "My sentiments exactly." Wade stayed silent. Jack fidgeted again, unsure how to go on. Probably should go with the rape next, but he was having trouble speaking...

"Marzia is pregnant." Felix said suddenly, causing all the occupants of the room to look at him in shock. "I want my child to meet Uncle Jack and Uncle Mark happy and together, not a depressed Uncle Mark and stories of their dead Uncle Jack."

Jack knew that he could continue after that. He was going to love that child like only Uncle Jack could. "He said that he owned me and to not tell anyone... So I didn't. After awhile, he moved in with me. And he started getting angry with me skyping and calling my friends."

Wade shut his eyes. So that was why it had been so long since he had seen Jack. Jack continued. "Every time I did something wrong in his eyes, he would either beat me or whip me with a belt." Mark grit his teeth and gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze.

"That son of a bitch." Felix cursed, teeth gritting. Jack shuddered and wiped at his tears. "I feel like I failed you..." Mark said softly, and Jack shook his head. "You didn't fail. I did. I was pathetic and he took advantage of that."

Wade shook his head. "Your not pathetic. He is a bastard and you felt overpowered. Its not your fault." Jack gave him a soft smile in appreciation, before going back to nervous. "And he, uh... He did... He forced himself on me." 

The 3 men that hadn't known stiffened. "He raped you?" Bob asked, barely above a whisper. Jack swallowed and nodded. Ken chuckled in a pissed off tone. "Oh. I can't wait for that asshole to get here so i can beat the shit out of him."

"While I would love for that to happen, I can't allow you or I'd have to take you to jail for battery." The officer said reluctantly. Ken frowned and leaned back. "And did he do it more than once?" The officer asked, voice soft.

"..." Jack wiped at his eyes as tears started to drip down his cheeks. He gave a slow nod. Mark started to cry, hugging Jack. Mark ran a hand through Jack's hair. "Oh baby…"

Jack disengaged himself from Mark. "It's ok." He said blankly. Mark shook his head. "It is not ok! You don't deserve it! Your to precious to me for me to let this happen."

Bob and Wade smiled at that. They had shipped Mark and Jack ever since they had met. Ken and Felix looked to each other. Ken owed Felix $20.

Someone walked through the door. Jack's friends automatically snarled at him. "That's Ace." Felix growled. The officer immediately turned, handcuffing the blonde. Ace looked shocked, then he glared at Jack. "You pathetic bitch! You told them, didn't you?! You stupid child!"

Mark growled, "Stupid child?! That's the best you could come up with?! You're going to jail for a very long time, I'm making sure of it." Ace realized the gravity of the situation and immediately changed tactics.

"Sean, baby, I'm sorry. I love you. Please... Sean." Jack stiffened and looked up at Ace incredulously. "Jack isn't going to fall for it. You beat him! Raped him! And you expect him to forgive you?! How stupid are you!?"

"It worked back at the beginning. I decided to keep him with me a different way after that." Ace said bluntly, and Jack winced. The officer tightened Ace's handcuffs even more and took him away. "You're not going to get away with this! SEAN YOU ARE MINE AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!"

Mark held Jack as Jack sobbed, Bob, Wade, Ken, and Felix filing out of the room to leave them alone together. "Its ok baby. I've got you. You'll never be hurt by him again." Mark didn't know that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that ending. Longest chapter!


	6. Part 6: B Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is out of the hospital, and he just might be ready for Mark! Or...? No, maybe not...

"Easy, Jack, easy." Mark said softly, easing Jack into the wheel chair. Jack was changed into his regular clothes now, gauze covering his stomach, legs, arms, and chest underneath his long sleeved shirt. Mark hoped his wounds would heal soon and that he could see Jack happy and excited, now that he was FREE.

Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade were already at Jack's house, getting rid of Ace's things. Felix had suggested it, too have all of the bastard's things gone when Jack got there. Surprisingly, it was a pretty large house. Jack had his bedroom, the recording room, 2 guest rooms, Ace's room, a kitchen, a TV room, and an entry room that led to the TV room.

There was 1 half bathroom downstairs, 1 full bathroom in the hallway upstairs, and one double bedroom in Ace's room. Jack had admitted that Ace has forced him to move his things out of that room to one of the other ones and give Ace the master bedroom. Jack's things were going back in the master.

Mark helped Jack into the passenger seat and listened to the male nurse who had wheeled Jack. "Sean has to use the wheelchair for a while. His left leg is fractured and his right angle is sprained badly. Tore some tendons." The man explained. Mark forced himself not to curse Ace's name again. It had been 5 days since Ace was arrested. 

5 days since they had spoken about their feelings. Mark wanted to bring it up, but he wasn't sure how Jack would react. He hadn't been especially lovey-dovey after that day, so that Jack didn't get scared off.

Mark got into the driver seat and started the car, glancing at Jack. Neither of them spoke, and Jack turned on the music. A CD of his was still in the stereo, and it started playing Ignorance by Paramore.

'If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life'

Jack swallowed and turned off the music. "... I... Back then, back at PAX East..." Jack started. Mark winced at the memory of PAX East. He had felt so bad because of that night. Mark stopped at a stoplight and twisted to look at Jack.

Jack looked nervous, wringing his hands. "You wanted me to spend the night at your room..." Mark nodded in response. Jack turned to him and leaned forward, swallowing. "And a few days ago, you said you loved me…" Their lips were getting closer. Mark was getting nervous, butterflies in his stomach. Their lips were so close to touching...

BEEEEEEEP! Mark snapped away without kissing Jack and went forward. The red light had changed to green about 15 seconds earlier and Mark hadn't noticed. Jack looked forward in shock. "... We were going to kiss." He stated, barely above a whisper.

Mark finally stopped at Jack's house, not looking at Jack. "... Is that so bad?" He finally asked dejectedly. Jack didn't answer for a few seconds. "No, I would have liked kissing you." Jack said finally. 

Mark stiffened and blushed. "Really?" Jack nodded in response, before opening the door. Mark seized up and rushed out of the car, pulling out the wheelchair. "You're not doing anything strenuous, ok?" Mark said, helping Jack. Jack nodded as Mark wheeled him into the house. Mark let the others fawn over Jack as he sat down, thinking of what happened 3 days ago...

"Jack is not a fucking item. He isn't just a toy you can play with, then give to the dog. He is a fucking human being with fucking feelings. He didn't deserve the shit you gave him. He deserves way much better than an asshole like you!" Mark ranted. Ace blinked at him for a moment.

"Are you done?" Mark breathed angrily as Ace raised an eyebrow nonchalantly after asking. "… Yes." Ace laughed. "Sean was my toy. I guess now he's yours. I don't like it. You stole my toy."

Mark grit his teeth angrily. "I will beat your ass-!" The officer behind him put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I know the situation and really don't want to arrest you for assault and battery with Jack in the hospital." Mark pursed his lips and nodded. He left with that.

Mark snapped back to attention as Bob yelled, "MARK!" Mark jumped up and went to the stairs. "I can sleep downstairs, I can stay DOWNSTAIRS, you don't have to help me up!" Jack yelled, eyes wide as Wade, Ken, and Felix tried to get him in the wheelchair up the stairs. Bob was supervising. Well...

"Will you... Help us... Bob?!" Felix yelled, out of breath. Bob fixed his glasses. "I'm supervising. I got Mark here to help you." Mark rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to help them. Jack's eyes were wide as he looked at the 4 men carrying him up the stairs. "Really, you don't-!" 

"We want too! We gotta show you what we did upstairs." Ken explained, giving Jack a smile. Jack looked a little confused as they finally got the wheelchair to the top of the stairs. "Fucking finally. What did you eat?!" Felix cried. 

"Nothing today." Jack admitted. Wade automatically stood straight. "I'll get you some food." He ran down the stairs. Mark got behind Jack and pushed the chair forward. Ken guided them first to the master bedroom. Jack started crying.

All his things were set up in HIS room, funnily enough, just the way he liked it. There was no trace of the man named Ace. "Oh my god, thank ya so much." Jack said through his tears. "There's more." Felix said, pushing the chair to the window. Out the window was all of Ace's things, broken and trashed in a pile. Mark burst out laughing. It was infectious, and shortly after all 4 of them were laughing. Wade ran up the stairs with food.

"I-I don't know what to say... I just... Thank ya guys so much for everything ya guys 'r doin for me." Jack wiped at his joyful tears. He accepted the food and started to eat as Felix, Ken, and Wade went to set up the beds. Bob went to supervise.

"So what about us?" Mark asked Jack when they were alone. Jack was silent, until, "Can ya give me more time? I don't wanta go straight inta another relationship right after..." Mark nodded. "I know, just do I have a shot?" The room went silent as Jack continued to eat. "Ye. You have a pretty good shot."


	7. Part 7: C Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's having nightmares, but mornings at their house is really adorable.

Jack slept in the next morning, curled on on himself. With how much he slept, they couldn't have known he was plagued with nightmares, about something entering him without his permission, about blindfolds and belts, about how painful it was when Ace took his virginity... Jack was starting to show that he was having a nightmare in the outside world.

Mark had opted to stay with Jack that night, to watch over him. His air mattress was just underneath Jack's bed, and he had woken up before Jack. He had been answering people on Twitter when he heard it.

"N-no, please..." Mark's eyes snapped away from his phone to the wall, listening. "I d-don't want too... I wanted my first time to be s-special…" That bastard had took Jack's virginity?! Mark sat up and looked to Jack, who was breaking out in a cold sweat. "N-no, st-stay away!" Jack curled up more, eyes suddenly squeezed shut so tightly it looked painful. Mark jumped up and put his hands out...

He didn't know what to fucking do! Mark tried to shake him awake… Well, Jack was awake, at least… Jack bolted up and covered his face, giving a heartbreaking scream. Mark fell backwards and scooted to the wall as Jack shuddered and sobbed. Extremely loud footsteps were rushing up the stairs, causing Jack to flinch each time.

When Mark could see Ken and Felix, he put his finger to his lips and tapped his shoe. They walked quieter. "What's wrong?" Felix whispered. "He had a nightmare, but he's not fully awake yet." Mark explained quietly.

Ken walked forward to see Jack, causing Jack to throw his arms back to hold himself up, staring at Ken with wide, fearful eyes. His chest heaved rapidly, before it started to slow and Jack blinked his eyes. "Ken?" Ken sighed in relief at Jack's voice as Jack sat up.

"You we're having a nightmare. You alright?" Jack looked down at his lap. He didn't answer. "Jack..." Ken soothed. "I'm fine now." Came Jack's mumbled answer. Mark stood slowly. " He took your virginity, didn't he?" Jack stiffened and looked up at Mark with wide eyes. Then he let his eyes droop and looked down again. He gave a nod.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Felix growled. Jack looked up at him silently, until, "Its alright. I'm fine now so..." Mark shook his head, eyes blazing. "You're not fine! You're having NIGHTMARES, he took away your peace of mind, he stole your virginity!" Mark slammed his hand on the bed, causing Jack to shriek and scoot back. 

Ken put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Calm down, calm down…" He said softly. Mark exhaled and nodded. "I'm calm, I'm calm." Mark promised. Ken let go of his shoulder.

Jack wiped at his eyes and gave a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry…" Felix shook his head and kneeled down to look at Jack. "Hey, look at me, bro." Jack looked over at Felix slowly, eyes hooded. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare because you went through trauma, it's not your fault."

Jack's chest heaved as tears still spilled from his eyes down his cheeks without his consent. Why couldn't he stop CRYING? "... Are my fans mad that I haven't uploaded in over 2 weeks?" Mark answered Jack, shaking his head, "They're worried about you... They didn't think it was a car crash, they automatically thought abuse." Jack's eyes flickered as he realized what that meant. 

"... I want to make a video for 'em, so they're not worried." Ken moved to protest, but Jack continued before he could, "Just so I can tell 'em that I'm ok now and I will be ok." He said, wiping his eyes. The three others looked to each other.

"I say let him." Bob's voice came from the doorway, startling the men. "Yeah, he really wants to, and-!" Wade started, before Bob cut him off with a, "Shut up, Wade." Jack ran a hand through his hair as Felix and Ken looked to Mark for his decision. Mark hesitated, looking to Jack.

The hopeful look on the Irishman's face gave Mark his answer. "Yeah. Lets go set that up." Jack cheered and moved to get up, before wincing and gripping the bed tight. He had accidentally put pressure on his sprained ankle. "I'll get the wheelchair." Wade said, rushing off. "I'll help him." Bob told them, following Wade. They got back with the chair relatively quickly, and both Ken and Felix eased Jack into the chair.

Mark got behind and wheeled him to the recording room. "There's a fuckin couch!" Jack laughed, running a hand on the new couch that was placed in the room. "I thought, since we're here, we could have the couch to collab when your better." Felix told him. "You're staying after I'm out of the chair?" Jack asked in shock.

"Of course we are." Mark said with a smile. Jack looked genuinely surprised at their kindness, making Ken's smile falter. "We like you a lot. You're one of our closest friends. Yeah we're staying until your completely ok."

Jack smiled softly and nodded. The camera was set up and the other 5 men positioned themselves behind Jack as he recorded the video with the YouTube recorder, imputing the info beforehand. "Top of the morning to Ya, laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and I've get Mark, Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade behind me while I record this. You see..." Jack faltered.

Mark rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing Jack to calm. "I was being abused by Ace and my friends saved me. I am alright now, and Ace is in jail! So, I'll be making actual videos very soon, I promise. For now, I'm sorry, I'm not at top health, so there won't be any games played for awhile." 

Jack gave a much softer version of his outro and uploaded the video. "You hungry, Jack? Let's get you downstairs for breakfast." Wade suggested. As the others (except Bob) started to bring Jack down the stairs, a yell resounded through the house; "I CAN STAY UPSTAAAAAIIIIIRRRRSSSS!"


	8. Part 8: Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's not as ok as he seemed...

Jack sat at the table in his wheelchair as Mark set some poptarts in front of him. "Ooh, yummy! It's cookie dough flavor!" Mark chuckled as Jack dug in. Jack really was rather adorable, especially in the mornings. Mark wished that he could see Jack every morning like this, maybe even give him a quick kiss and tickle... Mark had to force himself to stop thinking like that. Jack didn't say yes...

The group had now spilled into the TV room. Jack had followed, bringing a glass of Orange juice. Felix was going through Jack's channels, when both Jack and Mark yelled, "How I Met You're Mother!"

Jack drank his juice slowly, watching the season 7 episode. He remembered it, his favorite part was when Ted said said that while living alone, he could do something collosaly stupid, and no one would know. Ow... Jack shut his eyes for a second, as he felt a soft fluttering in his stomach.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he did know that he was suddenly nauseous… The glass dropped from his hand and he puked on the floor. "I... 'm sorry..." He mumbled as the others scrambled to help. "It's nothing to be sorry about, you're ok..." Mark muttered, running a hand down his back as Felix and Ken cleaned the vomit and Bob and Wade cleaned the juice.

Jack rested a hand on his stomach and grimaced. "I hate throwing up..." Mark stayed to soothe him until Jack felt good enough to move again. "Do you want me to get you a bucket?" Mark asked, too which Jack shook his head.

When everything was cleaned up, Wade suggested they go outside for fresh air. Needless to say, they didn't go. Mark picked Jack up bridal style and carried him too the couch across the wall. The other couch facing the TV and the one recliner was for the other men. Mark stayed on the floor, running a hand through Jack's slightly sweaty hair.

"Maybe we should take you back to the hospital…" Jack shook his head. "'m fine..." He tried tiredly. Mark looked worriedly at the Irishman laying on the sofa. "Could I have a ginger ale?" Jack asked. On the couch, all 4 of the other men tried to get up. Felix motioned for them to sit down as he rushed for the kitchen.

He came back with a ginger ale can and sat next to Mark. Felix rested the back of his hand on Jack's forehead. "... No fever..." Jack curled up a little and drank the ginger ale. Mark continued to card his fingers through Jack's hair.

"What do you think's wrong?" Wade asked. "I don't know, he seemed fine earlier…" Ken whispered. Jack's eyes were drooping, so Felix took the can and put it on the coffee table. Jack fell asleep rather quickly.

Mark stood and stretched. "We should get him to the hospital, even if he doesn't want to." He sighed. "Jack's going to be pissed off…" Ken looked down at Mark's words. "Better pissed than dead..." He murmured.

Jack's breathing suddenly hitched. "Nightmare... Are we supposed to wake him?" Felix asked. Jack gave an awful, heartwrenching, pitiful sound. "N-no..." Bob looked away at the sound, wincing. "P-please geddof…" Mark grit his teeth and sat down.

"I-it hurts..." Jack curled in on himself. "St-stop... Saving m'self fer... Special…" Mark shook his head and softly tried to wake Jack up. Jack jumped back and looked up at Mark with wide, tear filled eyes. His chest shivered as he tried to calm down.

"Wh-what... I'm sorry." Jack apologized, relaxing a little. Ken shook his head as he stood. "No need. But we should get you too the hospital." Jack frowned and was about to protest when Mark ran a hand down his back. "Please?" 

"I can't believe just saying please got him to agree." Felix said in awe as Wade wheeled Jack into the ER room. Ken murmured some things to the Doctor on staff as Mark stayed behind with Felix. "Jack said I have a pretty good chance of being with him." Mark finally said.

"He's not ready for a relationship yet, don't get sad that he doesn't want to at the moment." Felix answered, but Mark shook his head. "No, I understand, that's not why I'm saying that. I have a shot... But I'm worried I'll ruin it." Felix looked down for a moment. He was about to say something when...

"Get him in! How the FUCK did we miss this?!" Both Felix and Mark snapped up to look. Jack had puked again, but what was more important was the nurses were FREAKING OUT. "I said get him in!"

With that last sentence, Jack was gone, and Ken, Bob, Wade, Felix, and Mark were stuck out in the waiting without a clue as to whY was happening. Mark sat on one of the waiting chairs, leg bouncing up and down a he waited rather impatiently. "Jack's going to be ok..." He heard Bob say distantly. 

"Mr. Fischbach...? Mr. Fischbach? Mr. Fishbach!" Mark snapped to attention, eyes wide at the nurse. "Wh-yes?" The woman looked down and away before beckoning for Mark to follow. Mark did so, coming to a corridor away from people.

"Mr. Fischbach, we're sorry we didn't catch it when Mr. McLoughlin was here earlier..." The nurse bit her lip, causing a pit to form in Mark's stomach; dread. "What's wrong?" Mark listened to her soft explanation seemingly through water. Mark had gone cold and he could barely hear. As the nurse left him in shock, tears rolled down his cheeks... Hadn't Jack been through enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY!!! I have 2 versions of this chapter on. One with Mpreg and one where Jack gets a disease you can pick. I was thinking cancer but I don't really know... 
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing both, one of them would be a new work branching off the this chapter for people who wanted one and one the continuation and new chapters to this.
> 
> Question is which one do you want on the regular story and which do you want on a new work?


	9. Part 9: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's got stomach cancer... And he says some things he really doesn't mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg version will be up on my works in a few minutes~!

Stomach cancer. Jack had started vomiting blood. Mark was sick to his own stomach now. After all that abuse, Jack had to have Stomach cancer?! Mark growled and pounded his fist to the wall, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. He had so much fucking faith that some being up there was watching over Jack, and this is what happened?!  
He went back into the waiting room to find Felix was gone.

"What happened...?" Came Wade's now quiet voice. Mark sat down in the chairs opposite them, shaking a little. "... He has f-fucking STOMACH CANCER..." The room seemed to grow colder. Mark's body felt numb and so, so COLD...

"... A-are you shitting me...?" Ken asked barely above a whisper, voice hoarse and cracked. "No. Even after all of that horrible shit the world is beating him down..." Mark scowled. Felix came back into the room slowly, eyes half lidded. He was biting the inside of his lip. 

"... They said it was caught early enough that they can cut the tumor out, but it's risky..." He mumbled. Ken flinched. "Fuck… Is he going to... How… I can't do this..." He stood and left the waiting room, wiping at his eyes. After all this that they had already went though, Jack had to have stomach cancer...

Mark shook violently, tears streaming down his face. "How the hell did he get it...?" He asked, voice cracking. Felix looked down. "... He has anemia, but they never did anything about it... And I guess stomach cancer is in his family, which made him more susceptible to it..." 

Mark swallowed, going pale. "I think he's going to have a panic attack!" Bob cried, snapping out of his chair. Mark's breathing started to become hitched, and he was having trouble... He inhaled largely suddenly and gave a loud, heartbreaking scream.

Jack awoke at the scream, snapping up. What the... He examined the room he was in, rubbing his face. Damn, his head hurt like hell, so, so badly... And his stomach hurt so badly... Felix was coming into the room, mouth twisted in a frown.

"What was that noise?" Jack asked softly I'm worry, eyes half open. Shadows painted underneath his eyes, as he shook lightly. "Mark. He was having a panic attack... He thought you were going to die."

"I am, though, aren't I...?" Felix snapped to attention when those words left Jack's mouth. "So I should love Mark right now before I leave, right? Or maybe I should make him leave me, hate me so it doesn't hurt him as much when I die..."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Jack flinched and looked up at Felix with a dropped jaw. "If you keep thinking like that you will! People care for you, and you're just hurting them by speaking like that!" He continued, shaking. Tears streamed down the Swedish man's cheeks. "WE LOVE YOU! You are so important to us! Please, please... Please just… Just don't say things like that..."

Jack licked his lips a little and nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly, and Felix cursed. "That wasn't... That wasn't the point... Look, just do whatever you want... I can't do this shit…" He left the room, making Jack's mouth open. "No, wait!" But Felix was already gone...

Jack looked down, eyes shutting again. He couldn't do this... He couldn't… It wasn't for awhile before his room was filled again. Felix sat sullenly in the corner, with Ken beside him. Wade and Bob sat on the other side of the room.

Mark was beside Jack's bed, soft smile on his lips. He licked his lips, then said, "I love you, Jack." Jack froze. He had 2 options, to say the truth, that he loved Mark back so, so much, or make Mark want to leave, so it hurts less. Jack looked down to his lap, eyes hooded. "... I don't."

Mark froze, expression turning broken. "Wh-what...?" Felix snapped up. Jack had done it... He cursed and left the room. The other 3 followed, leaving Mark and Jack alone in the room.

Jack's fists tightened, nails digging into his palms. "Y-you heard me... I h-hate you. J-just leave me alone!" Mark stood, jaw dropped. "J-Jack, you don't mean that... You're lying, you can't…"

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A BASTARD AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mark gave a sob and ran out the room. Jack watched him leave, pain in his expression. What did he do...? But this was for the best.

It was for the best... So why did it hurt so much? A figure appeared in the doorway. Jack looked up at Felix, who had his arms crossed. He was looking at the floor, scowling. "Jack... Why did you do that?" Jack looked down.

"It'll hurt him less when I die..." Felix shook his head. "And when you live he's going to hurt horribly!" Felix cried, tears in his eyes. "Don't you know what you're doing to us?! TO HIM?!"

Jack sobbed a little. "I-its for the best. I-I never e-even d-deserved his love anyways!" Felix cursed and rubbed away his tears. "Look, I'll be back in a little while. I just..." He turned and left again, giving a sob.

Jack shook a little, rubbing away his tears. He was ruining everything... This was all his fault... Why couldn't he have not had cancer...? 

"You're surgery is in three days." Jack looked up at Ken, who had an empty look in his face. "When you live... I'll help you with Mark, ok?" He offered, and Jack looked back down. "... If I live..."


	10. Part 10: Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment where everyone reading will hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to hate me so much for this chapter. I am really, really sorry... I couldn't help myself. You'll understand when you get to the end...

3 days later found Jack, as pale as ever, silent and alone in the room. Ken was asleep at Jack's home, Felix and Mark never came back, they even got a hotel room... And Bob and Wade ended up going to England to stay with Yami...

"Hello, Sean. It's... Well, it's time for surgery... Would you like me to call your friends?" The doctor asked gently as he came in. Jack didn't answer, just looked down at his lap with a sorrowful expression, so the doctor made the man's decision for him. There was a beat of silence, before, "Come on then Jack. Its time to get prepped for surgery."

Mark looked like he was dead on his feet, pale, tired, and unemotional. He didn't get much sleep after Jack... He shook his head. Shouldn't be thinking about that. What had he DONE, to piss Jack off so much...? All Mark had done was try to help... He didn't fucking understand what was going through Jack's head and he wished he did.

Felix looked up at the half Korean and sighed. "Mark..." He spoke softly, hesitant about what he was going to say. Mark jumped as his phone started ringing. "... Jack is being taken in to surgery... We should go see him." Mark said, determination in his voice. Felix smiled softly and nodded. 

"But... He doesn't want to see me..." Felix scowled. "Yes he does." He finally admitted. Mark looked up in shock. "... What?"

"He was lying because he thinks he's going to die and he doesn't want you to hurt when he does." Felix spoke, before wincing as Mark made an odd sound. "IF! He won't die, Mark, he won't! Let's go see him, ok?"

Jack was under WAY to much drugs to realize what was happening as his operation was done and he was wheeled back to his room. "Mark~!" He said, loopy. Their was a sort of loving tone to his voice.

Mark looked up and cocked his head a little. "Jack? Jeeze, you're on a lot of drugs..." Jack giggled, eyes wide and slightly glassy. "Aww, Markimoo~! I love you!" He cried, trying hard to keep his face pointed to Mark, though he had a hard time keeping his neck in place.

Mark blushed a little. "Jack, maybe you should calm down... Last time I was here you said you hated me." Jack waved him off, head lolling to the side. "I was lyin'! I jus' wanted ta make sure Ya didn't miss me to much when I died." 

Jack suddenly inhaled and sat up, eyes wide. Slight fear washed over his face. "I'm dead, aren't I...?" Before Mark could tell him that he was, in fact, ALIVE, Jack went forward and kissed the man feverently. "'re Ya a dream o' mine, then? Am I in heaven? Then where's Marzia with th' baby so I can hold it?" A grin replaced the fear, glassy eyes wide again.

Felix sighed and softly pushed Jack down. "Just get some sleep, ok?" He said gently. Mark was blushing hard, looking at Jack in shock. "I'll stay here and wait for him to 'wake up'." He mumbled.

Felix bit his lip and nodded. "I'll move our stuff back into Jack's house?" Mark nodded and watched as the Swedish man left. He stayed behind, watching over Jack. Mark rubbed his thumb over Jack's hand as he started to fall asleep.

"Jack... You're alive. And you'll hurt a lot, mentally and physically, but I'll be here to care for you. Hey, I love you." Mark reached down and kissed Jack's forehead. Jack cast his eyes toward Mark, before admitting, "Yer th' love o' my life, Mark..." He fell asleep right after saying that. Mark's jaw dropped a little. "... You're the love of my life to, Jack..." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Felix was tired, but happy. Things were finally better, and he was so happy about it. He unlocked Jack's door with the spare key before hiding it again. "Ken?!"

"I'm over here!" The American's voice was muffled. Ken was in the TV room, TV at a low hum. Ken sat up and looked at Felix. "So?"

"He was fine. He survived, he was on a shit ton of drugs, and he said some stuff to Mark, including kiss him, so I think they're ok..." Felix sat down. "Though the doctors said something may have gone wrong..."

Ken snapped up at that, eyes wide. "What...?" Felix sighed and nodded. "Jack's been through really... Stressful trauma. He... Had the drugs in him... Which combined with the surgery…"

"What went wrong?!" Ken yelled, rigid. He needed to know before he burst. Felix looked everywhere but at Ken. "... Jack may have… Well, he may lose his memory."

Jack awoke slowly, wincing in pain. Damn his whole body ached. He wondered why, he felt drugs in his system. What happened to make him hurt so much...?

He looked over at Mark, head on the bed. Mark was asleep in an uncomfortable position. Jack debated with himself on whether or not to wake the man, before he started looking around the room. 

It was a lovely hospital room, if not a little... Bright white and not much else. He sort of wished he could change the colors, maybe to.… Green and pink! Blues and reds as oils have to be there to... 

He finally looked back to the American beside him, looking at the man with a scrutinizing look. Jack softly woke the other man, who lifted his head slowly. The man blinked his eyes blearily, stretching to get feeling back into his body. Mark gave a small yawn.

Jack watched him for a few moments, licking his lips a little, before he asked tentatively, "Wh-who are ya? Uh, who am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... I'm thinking of adding Matthias if that helps!


	11. Part 11: Kalopsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so beautiful... Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a filler if you can tell... Mainly the whole thing was to get to the ending...
> 
> (Edit: THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME I ACCIDENTALLY DOUBLE POSTED!)
> 
> (Edit: I lost 2 comments that I only skimmed at first... I was going back to see them because I just wanted to take away my double post and now I can't see them...)

Kalopsia - Condition wherein things appear more beautiful than they are./A condition where one is deceived into thinking things are of higher quality than they actually are.

Jack looked at the 3 men in his room, confusion on his face. "My name is Sean but it's also Jack?" The one called Felix gave a nod. "Your mom called you that while you were growing up."

The Irishman pulled the hospital blanket up his body. "What the hell happened? I don't remember anything..." He spoke quietly, biting his lip. He looked up at them nervously, eyes shining oddly.

Felix looked between Ken and Mark. Mark stepped forward. "You... You were in an abusive relationship… And you got stomach cancer... It wasn't to bad, they were able to cut the tumor out! … But you got amnesia..."

Jack watched him, swallowing. "... Who am I?" Mark quickly brought out his phone and looked for a video of Jack. "This is you." He said, showing him the video of Jack playing Deadpool. He watched it silently. 

"That's me?" He asked quietly, looking up to see the 3 nodding their heads. "And you guys are my friends?" Another nod. Jack let go of the blanket. "And who... Who abused me?"

Mark's fist tightened. "His name is Ace..." He managed to grit out. Ken looked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But he's in jail, Jack."

Jack nodded slowly. "Will I be able to get out of here to my home soon?" He asked hesitantly. "Soon. They said you'll be able to be discharged in about 10 days." Ken answered.

"But you need to start getting up and about now." Mark said softly as a nurse walked in. Jack looked up at her, biting his cheek. "I'll be helping you today, sir."

"Can Mark help me walk?" There was silence for a second. "You want me to...?" Mark trailed off in surprise. Jack nodded softly, so Mark went forward and started to help him out of the bed.

Jack allowed him to help, leaning on him a little. "Come on baby, let's take a few steps..." Mark said softly to him. Jack looked up at Mark. "O-ok..." They walked a few steps before Jack forced them to stop. 

Felix smiled lightly and went forward to help get Jack back into the bed. "Thank you..." Jack murmured, as he got underneath the blanket. "You're welcome, Jack..." Felix spoke softly as Mark hugged Jack softly.

This went on for a few days, exactly like this. Mark acted as if he needed to take care of Jack like he was his love, like Jack was the only thing he needed to worry about.

It was amazing, wonderful, and Mark was happy like this. Though he was sad that Jack couldn't remember anything, life at the moment was... Beautiful.

Jack, however, wasn't liking it at all. Not being able to remember anything, slightly uncomfortable when Mark called him things like baby, honey, and sweetie... But he did remember that there was more to what happened with Ace and everything than he was being told...

Matthias hugged Amanda softly. "I'll be back, it's just, I heard what happened to Jack and he's my friend..." Amanda nodded. "Of course. Be back soon."

Matthias boarded his airplane, putting on his music player and shoving the ear buds in. 'Cigarette smoke dances back in the window, and I can see the haze on the dome light! I'm conjuring ghosts on a forty hour ride home, and they keep asking me what I'm doing with my life...'

He sighed and leaned back. He hadn't actually met Jack in real life before, but then again, neither had Felix... He shut his eyes and shook his head a little. How could Jack have been in an abusive relationship…?

How could he have had stomach cancer? How could he have lost all of his memories? Matthias sighed and leaned back, rubbing his face hard. He should have seen the fucking signs, of the abuse at least! … But he noticed nothing...

Well... There was always-! Oh. OH. Matthias cursed and slapped his thigh. Jack had shown all the signs, and he hadn't noticed! 

The way he was always tired, how he had started getting pale and slightly thinner, how he had suddenly started to have some sort of inferiority complex... And Matthias hadn't done a god Damn thing...

He leaned forward and shook a little. How could he have let this happen...? How could Matthias had discounted the bruises all because Jack had a half baked excuse every time, that rarely ever made sense! He exhaled and listened to his music. This was all his fault...

Mark asked Felix and Ken to pick Matthias up from the airport, so that was what they were doing. Matthias greeted them as warmly as he could with the thoughts going on in his head. "So, Jack's still in the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be out of it soon, in a few days." Felix answered as he helped put Matthias' stuff in the trunk of Jack's car. Ken turned on the car and started to drive back to Jack's house to drop off Matthias' stuff, then back to the hospital.

When they got there, Mark was pale and shaking. Jack watched him quizzically. "What's wrong?" Matthias asked quickly, worried. Mark licked his lips a little. "... Ace broke out of jail a few hours ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest on how much you hate me right now.


	12. Part 12: Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out he's been taking advantage of Jack, and Matthias finds out Jack may have a crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an epiphany! I have next chapter planned out~!

Monachopsis: n. the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place, as maladapted to your surroundings as a seal on a beach—lumbering, clumsy, easily distracted, huddled in the company of other misfits, unable to recognize the ambient roar of your intended habitat, in which you’d be fluidly, brilliantly, effortlessly at home.

Jack was back in the wheel chair again. Matthias offered to push him and Jack allowed it, not really wanting Mark to if only for the uncomfortable feeling he had around the loving man.

Jack was ok with love, he guessed, and really, Mark didn't seem like a bad man. But... He wasn't with Mark. Mark was acting like they were together, and Jack didn't even remember him.

Mark didn't even realize he was making Jack uncomfortable, but Felix was starting to, and Matthias could almost immediately tell. Which was why he offered.

Jack relaxed a little when they got to his house. Matthias wheeled him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Jack glanced away.

He didn't like eating very much, but his stomach growled... "... A little." Automatically, Mark was off getting food.

Felix sighed and helped Jack onto the couch. "Mark is making you uncomfortable, isn't he?" Jack looked up at the other, before giving a tiny, slow nod.

"He doesn't even realize it... You should tell him." Jack shook his head in response. "I want 'im ta be happy... He loves me, ye? Do I love him back?"

Felix sighed. "I can't tell you how you feel. You... Tell me." Jack hesitated, glancing at Ken and Matthias, before looking to Mark in the kitchen. "... I don't know..."

Ace finished administering the drug into his system, pulling out the needle and tossing it to the ground. He took a shaky exhale and rubbed his face with his hand.

Without Jack, he was pent up, and drugs were only filling the void so much... He needed a punching bag, he needed... Fuck, he wanted Jack. Needed to make him scream...

Shit, Ace had to stop thinking like that or he'd be worse... He sat up and rushed a hand through his hair. Tomorrow. He just had to wait out one more night and he'd have Jack...

Ace was a problem. Mark was sure, angry about the police not stopping him from breaking out... He took a deep breath and calmed, finishing with the bowl of frozen fruit and whipped cream. He brought it to Jack with a spoon.

Ken sighed and led Mark to the other room. "Mark... you're making Jack uncomfortable… You have to back off." Mark looked up at him and blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Look, you're acting like he's your boyfriend... And you know very well that he isn't. You didn't ask him, he didn't give consent for this." Ken scolded quietly.

Mark shook his head. "K-Ken, I didn't realize..." Ken cut him off. "No, you didn't. You were taking advantage of him while he couldn't remember. You have to go apologize to him..." Mark nodded slowly, rubbing his face. He took off his glasses.

Mark went back to the other room. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. "Jack..."

The Irishman looked up at Mark and cocked his head. "Y-ye, Mark?" He asked, blue eyes wide. Mark put his glasses back in and dropped his hand.

"I'm... Sorry. I've been making you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry. You don't know me anymore, you don't remember, and I've been taking advantage of that and I'm sorry..." Mark took a shaky breath.

"I didn't mean to do it but I did and... Look, Jack, I've loved you for a long time and you were finally… I just... I'm sorry." He turned swiftly and started to run up the stairs.

Jack looked concerned, looking between Felix, Ken, and Matthias. "Wh-what-?" Matthias sat down and wrapped an arm around Jack. "It's ok, he just needs some time to relax..."

Jack nodded softly, before hugging onto Matthias. "... Should I be scared about Ace?" He asked, looking up into Matthias' eyes.

Felix and Ken glanced to each other. That was a dangerous thing to talk about while Jack was still fragile...

"No. You're going to be safe." Matthias ran his hand through Jack's hair and gently kissed his forehead. "You'll be fine..." Jack smiled up at Matthias.

"… Oh no..." Ken breathed, eyes wide. This wasn't good. "Matthias, would you come here a moment?" Felix asked, and the other followed him into the kitchen.

"Jack is starting to... Like you." Felix ran a hand a hand through his hair. Matthias' eyes widened. "Like... That? But I have Amanda and Mark-!"

Felix held up his hands. "Don't worry, when he gets his memory back it will be fixed, and he won't even like you like that... But maybe you should..."

"Back off a little?" Felix nodded in response. Matthias sighed and nodded. "If I came between Jack and Mark I would feel awful. I'll make us some food, then we can get Jack upstairs to sleep?"

Felix nodded, and as he left, Matthias heard him say, "And this time we won't have Bob 'supervising'..."

Wade clicked off the Skype call with Mark. He leaned back and sighed, rubbing his face. Him and Bob were needed again, now that Mark has accidentally taken advantage of an amnesiac Jack...

"You want to go now?" He asked, turning to Bob. Bob looked up from his book and nodded. "Lets pack up and say bye to Yami."

Jack ate slowly as the others ate, looking up at Matthias, then to Mark, Felix, and Ken. "... The burgers 're good..." He spoke, smiling.

He was in the wheel chair again, at the table. He yawned and put the burger down. "Full?" Matthias asked sweetly, wincing as Felix gave him a warning look.

Jack nodded slowly and blushed lightly. Mark noticed, freezing and looking between Jack and Matthias. He bit his lip and leaned back. Felix put a hand on Mark's shoulder to comfort him. "It's alright..."

After dinner, Mark, Matthias, Felix, and Ken started carrying Jack up the stairs. Jack was much calmer then before, so they got him up with barely any problems.

After Felix tucked Jack in, they went back downstairs. Mark looked up at Matthias. "... What the hell was that?!"

"He just has a crush on me, when he gets his memory back-!" Matthias tried to explain, getting cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be Bob and Wade..." Mark muttered, going over to open the door for them. 

"Hey Mark, what's... Wrong?" Wade asked, cocking his head a little. Mark shook his head and started up the stairs. "Nothing. I'm going to bed. Good night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Ok if you want to know what I've been doing between this update and last update, I can upload over 20 Septiplier one shots. Would you rather me put one story up with all of them together, just upload them and put them in a series, get a new account and put all those on, or just link you to the Tumblr blog/Wattpad.


	13. Part 13: Bullets

Mark was pretty distant after that. He talked much less, he was sitting huddled in the corner of the couch ... It was rather worrying.

Jack was clinging to Matthias, and the others really didn't like it... Wade was a good friend of Matthias as well, but even he couldn't accept what was going on...

Matthias didn't especially like it either, but he allowed it because Jack wasn't really comfortable with anyone else. And with that wheelchair, he only allowed Matthias to push him.

And then IT happened. Mark had been back to huddled away, silent, when Jack uncharacteristically let go of Matthias and went to him. He stayed away for a few seconds, before he hugged Mark.

Mark stiffened in surprise and looked into Jack's eyes. "... Mark..." Mark turned a little. "Jack...?"

"I made you promise me something at... PAX East... An' that was a mistake, wasn't it? This wouldn't have happened if..." Mark shook his head and hugged Jack. "Your memory..."

"Its fuzzy, but I started remembering random bits and pieces back when you showed me the video of... Well, me." Mark grinned and pulled him close.

"Mark..." Mark let go, looking up at Felix. "H-he remembers!" Jack immediately let Mark go and looked up at Felix with a grin. "Marzia's pregnant!" He chirped happily.

Felix blushed a little as Jack swayed back and forth, still grinning, before... "A-an'..." His smile died away. "Ace... Y-you said..." His chest tightened and he went pale.

"He… Broke out of jail..." Mark muttered, and Jack started shaking. Felix quickly knelt down in front of him. "It's ok, bro, we're going to protect you. He's not getting you again. Not while I'm still alive and kicking." Felix smiled at Jack, and Jack gave a shaky one back, nodding. 

He hugged Felix, and the Swede stiffened in surprise, before hugging the small Irishman back. Felix had always thought of Jack as a brother to him, and he was going to protect the younger man. Felix thought of Jack as his family, his best friend... He'd protect Jack with his life...

Ace kicked over the bag at his feet, sighing. "It's tomorrow, I'm not a fucking wuss..." But he couldn't really get him now in broad daylight, there were 6 other men in his house... Ace's fuckin house, he'd done a lot to get Jack to allow him to live there...

He had to wait for night, so he could just take Jack and NOT have to kill anyone. Just on case... He holstered a pistol into his belt and looked to the time. Just a few more hours...

Jack asked to keep Felix in his room when it was time to sleep. Felix was, to say the least, surprised. He would have expected Mark or Matthias, but not him...

Either way, Felix agreed and sat in the room as Jack slept. He was the only one awake then, playing on his phone, when he heard it. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening downstairs.

He took a very shaky breath and quickly grabbed the bat across from him, when a figure appeared in the doorway... Ace.

Felix screamed as he saw the movement, raising the bat, before there was a bang. The bat slowly dropped from his hands and he stared at Ace a moment, knees weak, before there was another bang and Felix fell.

Jack was shaking, he had seen the whole thing, and he watched in horror as Ace stepped over Felix's limp (but thankfully alive) body, and grabbed Jack by his throat. "Time to go..."

The lights were bright. Movement? He was on a bed... Pain... Blood, blood everywhere... He saw tweezers, doctors, nurses, 2 bullets...

"He was lucky. None of them nicked any internal organs, and his bones are good. They both were lodged between ribs." Felix glanced up with cloudy blue eyes as a nurse spoke to the group. Ken looked up.

"H-hey, Felix... You're ok." He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Felix watched him a moment, before he gasped and shot up.

"Please, sir, no sudden or strenuous movements, you'll rip your stitches." The nurse chided, gently pushing him back. "Jack! What about Ja-..." Felix's voice died away as suddenly no one was looking at him.

Tears filled his eyes. "I-I couldn't... I was… And Ace..." Mark looked up at the other. "It's ok... We're going to get him back. For good. Promise." 

Mark held out his arms, and Felix nodded. They hugged and cried. Yes, Jack was friends with everyone in the room- except the nurse if course...- but he was closest to Felix and Mark. While everyone was hurting, they were hurting the most...

Jack whimpered a little and opened his eyes, vision swimming. "... Fuck..." He muttered. "Such horrible language." Jack glanced up at Ace.

"... What the hell do you want?" Jack flinched as Ace glared at him for his words. "Don't be rude, Jack. I thought I thought you better than that... Maybe you need a new lesson."

Jack cowered as Ace stepped forward, and reared his hand back. He backhanded Jack hard, and the Irishman gave a shriek of pain, blood spilling from his nose.

"... F-fuck you... I'm n-not y-yer pet a-a-anymore..." Jack cursed him, shaking. His memory still was fuzzy, but he remembered some of Ace. He just forgot the worst part...

Ace kicked the chair that Jack was in over and started to untie him. "But you are my toy~!" He sang, pushing Jack over. Jack screamed as Ace started to take his clothes off.

"No!" Felix shot out of bed. "Felix… Stop doing that you're going to rip your stitches..." Ken muttered in his sleep. Mark looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you just sitting here, we have to find Jack..." Mark sat up. "The police are on it..." Felix shook his head hard. "And they aren't going to find him... We need to... There must be clues as to where, right? Maybe a cabin Jack owns?" 

Mark quickly jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "D-damn. I know where they are. I have to..." He quickly pulled out his phone and started out the door. "Wait! Where are they?" Felix called.


	14. Part 14: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape mention, implied rape, abuse, violence.

Jack shivered as he layed on the floor, eyes only half open. His clothes were in a disarray, and he only half felt the whip from the belt, the kick.

He couldn't be bothered to move, it wasn't like he could do anything. Was that something Ace had done many times before...? Jack wasn't sure, and at the moment he couldn't really think.

Everything was swimming, blood ran down his back, all over his legs and even on his chest. Everything hurt but Jack couldn't feel all of it anymore. He felt his eyes close, his whole body go nearly numb, then he heard...

A fist meeting a face, then the belt stopped. He felt someone pick him up, and he forced his eyes open to look up at... Mark... For a moment it was like nothing bad had happened, and Jack felt incredibly safe.

Mark picked Jack up bridal style and started out, leaving the unconscious Ace. He set Jack in the passenger seat of the truck he was driving, draped him in a blanket, and called the police. 

Mark told them exactly where Ace was and that he was taking Jack down to the hospital. He turned on the heater.

"M-m-mark..." Mark glanced at Jack before turning back to the road. "Jack, just rest, you'll be alright." He muttered, though he looked a little angry and worried.

Jack stayed silent for a moment, picking at his boxers. Gone were the pajama pants he'd been wearing... "He did something, Mark..." He muttered, hugging the blanket close. It was closest to a shock blanket he had at the moment.

Mark gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's getting death sentence, Jack. There's no way he's staying alive after abuse, kidnapping, torturing, r-r-you know, and attempted murder."

Jack snapped to attention. "I-'a fergot! Felix, is he ok?" Mark gave a slow nod, before he took a turn. "Yeah, he was lucky… He's worried about you."

Jack gave a slow, shaky exhale, looking to his lap. "I was worried about him..." Mark gave a lick to his lips thoughtfully.

"I know... Lets get you two in the same room, ok?" Mark suggested softly, turning the car right. Jack rested his head against the glass as he turned on his music from his phone that Mark had brought- they were in his car? The one he was so sure was broken?

"My car doesn't work, that's why 'a walk everywhere, I can't afford to fix it or get a new one." Jack furrowed his eyebrows, maybe it was his memory?, as Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar came on.

It didn't fit the mood but automatically Jack was rocking to the music. "It was supposed to be a surprise. We payed to get it fixed back when we first got rid of Ace, it was fixed 2 days ago."

Jack's memory was still fuzzy... He didn't remember much of the time Mark was talking about... "Thank ya." He murmured as an Advertisement replaced his music- he was using Pandora then?

Mark finally made it to the hospital, taking the phone and sticking headphones in. Jack put them in and held the phone close as Mark carried him to the hospital.

'They were trying to take Jack from Mark...' Jack started screaming, startling Mark. Jack held on tightly to Mark. "No, no, I need him, he's gonna keep me safe, I need him, don't take me away, Mark, don't let them!" 

Mark swallowed looking between the panicking Jack and the shocked nurse. "... If you do exactly what I say and not panic at the sight of his wounds... Ok. Just stay back unless I say you can help."

Mark realized this was something special that not very many people were allowed, so he nodded quickly and carried Jack to the temporary room they were supposed to check him over in before giving him a room. Mark had already made sure that room was with Felix.

Mark watched as they slipped off his shirt, making Jack whine from both pain and having to turn off his music. Mark swallowed painfully at the sight of the welts all over him, bruises, inflammations, hand prints, god what did he do...

The nurse started to clean any cuts and scrapes to stop infection, then rubbed a cream on the welts. She then turned to Mark. "Turn around, we're going to have to perform a sexual assault forens-!"

"He already told me what happened, you don't have to-!"

"How do we know it really happened?" Mark froze. Was the nurse accusing Jack of lying...? "He's had amnesia, it makes his memory... He may have filled in the blanks himself."

Mark glared harshly at the woman but turned, shutting his eyes tightly. "Oh god..." Mark could have growled. Evidence. It had happened...

Jack was prepped and Mark got him into the room housing Felix. Felix sat up carefully, still gauzed up and he didn't want to rip his stitches. Again.

"H-hey, Jack." Felix smiled softly at the Irishman, drugged up... Really drugged up. "Felix... You alright?"

Felix whistled lightly, nodding. "They say... I was lucky to live... You ok?" Jack wasn't sure, but he knew it would help if... "Yeah. I'm fine."

Felix smiled and reached a fist toward Jack- brofist, no need to think you'd be hurt. Jack pressed his knuckles softly to Felix's, and the drugged Swede started to giggle.

"M-Mark found you... That's great..." Jack smiled softly at the other, who turned toward Jack and whispered, "I love you, J-Jack... Like you were m-my brother... How about that... I took a bullet for you and I don't regret it..."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, before he forced a smile. "Thank ya, Felix… I love you to. Brother." Felix burst into almost drunken sounding laughter.

"Get some sleep, you two. I'll stay for you guys, ok?" Mark asked, sitting on the chair. 

"Where 're the others?" Jack asked, laying back. Felix sighed and did the same. "Home. Sleeping. They'll be here in the morning, promise. Now get to sleep."

Jack sighed and nodded, putting on his music and curling into himself as he listened. Felix drowsily got comfortable and fell asleep.

Mark yawned as he watched over them, hearing a nurse come in. "Would you like me to bring in another bed so you can sleep?" Mark nodded his assent.

He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, causing a hush to fall over the room. Everything was peaceful.

Just not in Brighton, East Sussex, where a woman was packing and getting ready to come there, rather worried and slightly angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess who that is...


	15. SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL

I'm just gonna rewrite this story. Honestly, the cancer, the- I'm gonna make this more in-character and longer. So I'll put this as finished and start over. Sorry guys.


	16. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Ok so the new story is about to go up. It's almost just the same, just changed the time frame to more recent so they have dyed hair, change the cancer to something else, less of them being mean to good old Wade, etc.

Its still the same story but ye.


End file.
